Solo hay un paso
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: En esta vida, los cambios que tenemos ocurre si damos solo un paso, es cierto que en esta vida hemos escuchado un dicho de: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso. ¿Pero de verdad se podrá amar a alguien si al principio hubo odio?


Hola a todos!

Bueno, traigo mi 2do one-shot de este genial anime! Ojala les gusten

Bueno, la que estará narrando la historia no seré yo la autora, sino que será la misma personaje, su nombre es Amy Sukino, y tiene 15 años al igual que el otro protagonista, si me pregunta por el físico, ella es de tez blanca, cabello castaño oscuro con algunos reflejos color miel, los ojos son de castaño claro y juega tenis. Es todo lo que puedo decir y mejor dejo de hablar para dar inicio a este fic.

* * *

**Solo hay un paso **

¿Ustedes conocen el dicho de que del odio al amor solo hay un paso?, pues les digo que en verdad funciona, míreme, odiaba tanto a esa persona que al final fui otra victima de la enfermedad llamado amor.

Esto comenzó hace 2 años atrás, estudiaba en Seigaku, una escuela de excelencia académica y claro deportiva, sobretodo en su club de tenis, y en sus jugadores había una persona de capacidades sorprendente, hablo del reconocido príncipe del tenis, no diré su nombre, ya que ustedes lo conocen ¿no? ¿Por qué lo odiaba? Fácil, se creía que era el mejor, orgulloso, frívolo, egocéntrico, me molestaba ese tipo de persona, y mas aun no superaba lo que me hizo el, lo rete a un juego y me derroto de la manera mas vergonzosa, desde ese momento lo odie como nunca lo he hecho.

Pero esta enfermedad llamado amor lo empecé a tenerlo al año siguiente, era mi ultimo año de secundaria, para mas remarte él estaba en el mismo salón en la que estaba, no saben cuantas veces suplicaba al director para cambiar de curso, me toco soportarlo en ese año, pero a veces pensaba que los dioses me hacían una mala jugada, ya que los demás los maestros decidieron que haríamos una obra escolar, Romeo y Julieta para el festival de otoño en nuestra escuela, y por cosa de destino adivine quien serán los protagonistas, así es, Echizen y yo, valga la redundancia. En fin llego el tan ansiado festival, rezaba para que despertara enferma, pero vuelvo y digo, los dioses me hacían maldades, comenzó la obra y me preguntaba como rayos actuaba bien si solo en mi mente quería que algo malo pasara a la obra, Echizen lo hacia tan bien que en la escenas que bailábamos los 2, o en el balcón, podía ver de cerca lo bien que no solo actuaba si no los movimiento que hacia, al sonreír, sus gestos, que sentía que mi rostro se calentaba, oh por Dios, me sonrojaba por el. Pero mi martirio comenzó en la escena crucial, el beso, así como lo oyen, en escena me quería morir pero como dicen en el teatro "El show debe continuar", ¿Describir ese beso? Pues fue sencillo y cuando tuvimos ese contacto sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, que estábamos solo los 2, mi odio se esfumo; cuando nos separamos por dentro me sentí diferente sentí ese calor que quería volver a saborearlo, ese sabor que sentí al besar sus labios tan suaves y delicioso, vaya tanta cursilería para mi, eso pasa si tienes esa enfermedad.

La obra había dado su fin pero gracia a eso me estaba volviendo loca, esa enfermedad me hacia tantas cosas, y yo pensaba que era la única que sufría eso, pero no sabia que había otra victima. Pasado los 2 meses todo en mi cambio, para describir lo que me pasaba puedo decir que era mas tímida cuando lo veía, mi rostro se sonrojaba cuando el me miraba pero tenia que ser firme y no caer en la tentación, pero las cosas dieron un giro de 360 grados si se puede decir de ese modo. Mis 2 mejores amigas se preocuparon por mi que decidieron que saldríamos un poco para "distraer" y que mejor lugar que una cafetería, al entra oh vaya desaparecieron enseguida y me mandaron un mensaje de texto de mi celu "amiga esto es por tu bien ojala nos cuetes todo cuando termines, besitos" créenme quería rastrearlas y dale un buen merecido a ellas, ¿pero que mas se podía hacer? Fue entonces que lo vi a él, al chico que en ocasiones me arrancaba mas de 1 suspiro estaba como que enojado quería irme pero de nuevo el destino me hacia la maldad, empezó a llover, genial y no traía sombrilla, no tenia mas remedio que sentarme pero que coincidencia, no había puesto, bueno menos el que él estaba sentado, así que me toco ir ahí, fue entonces que me vio y mas o menos me saludo, como todo ser educado lo salude también, y de ahí se sumió para nosotros un profundo y mas o menos agradable silencio, en nuestras mentes pasaban muchas cosas, a veces nos mirábamos, me comportaba como una tonta sonrojándome y mi pecho acelerándose como si hubiera corrido una maratón, hasta que el interrumpió el silencio: -¿Te encuentras bien?

Para mi se me hizo raro que me preguntara eso, así que dije que si, y la pregunta era ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Pues tienes el rostro rojo

¿Rojo? Dios me vio sonrojada quería que me tragara la tierra, me aguantaba las ganas de decir que me pasaba todo eso por culpa de Echizen

-¿Mía? ¿Y ahora que te hice?

Etto acaso dije eso en voz alta mientras pensaba, decidido, me quería suicidarme, de nuevo pasaba vergüenza, estaba como que en shock o no se

-Sabes últimamente pienso que no soy el mismo

¿Y ahora que estupideces decía este? Bueno tenía que fingir que lo escuchaba y preguntar ¿Por qué lo dices?, mientras me habían traído un vaso de agua que había pedido

-Es que….no se al parecer, creo que me gusta…alguien

Stop. ¿Que QUE? Me atragante con el agua al escucharla apenas tuve si quiera aire para decir ¿Y quien se enamoraría de ti?

-Pues …al principio ella no me caía bien, siempre me lo preguntaba el porqué, así que no tenia opción de ignorarla, pero llego un momento que empecé a mas o menos verla de cerca que luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que me…gustaba esa chica

Vaya, él lo decía bueno con una ternura pero sin dejar de ser tan frio, él lo decía mientras cerraba sus ojos, mi sonrojo se disminuyo, lastima que a él le gustase a otra chica, pero me alegra que no se refería de mi aunque me hubiese gustado decirle que también me había enamorado de la frialdad en persona ya que los únicos que sabían esa verdad era mi mente y yo.

-¿Qué yo…te gusto?

Rayos de nuevo mi boca me hizo eso, ok donde esta una pistola cerca, como rayos dije eso frente al chico que me gusta, él se confeso a mi diciendo que se enamoro de mi y yo lo confirme, quería gritar. Bueno no pude ya que le se acercó y deposito en mis labios un beso, el 2do beso ya que en la obra tuvimos el 1er beso. Volví a sentir lo mismo, esa calidez me sentí feliz que mi odio por él se desvaneció en mi, pero los pulmones eran traicionero, que nos separamos y lo vi por 2da vez sonrojase y con una sonrisa me dijo

-Sé que me odias, así que yo…

-Espera, sé que te odio pero ahora…no tengo en mi pecho ese hostil sentimiento-lo decía con una ¿Ternura? Vaya el amor te hace eso ¿No?

Desde ese día el chico frio y que siempre dice mada mada dane se volvió en alguien especial para mi, lo se al principio nos odiábamos y mírenos ahora, nos queremos (suspira) en fin es todo lo que escribo ahora mi querido diario, me retiro ya que tengo una cita con nada mas ni nada menos que con mi novio ¿Cómo se llama? Ah si Ryoma Echizen

**FIN**

* * *

Ok es todo, ojala les hayan gustado, comente, critiquen (pero no de manera destructiva), etc.

Nos vemos =)


End file.
